


Amoralist

by pandatowrites



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Sex, Awkward Conversations, Bad Flirting, Blindfolds, Bottom Eren Yeager, Deity Au, Deity Realm and Lore, Drinking & Talking, Fist Fights, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Restraints, Sexual Tension, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), deity levi, post-nut reflection, somewhat rough sex but idk if this counts as rough
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:55:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22971376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandatowrites/pseuds/pandatowrites
Summary: Eren never gives up. Especially not when he is trying to flirt his way to a deity's heart.
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager
Comments: 19
Kudos: 112





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much for beta-ing, dear [Flame](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flamoria/pseuds/Flamoria) 💜
> 
> I hope you enjoy the story c: Watch out for the tags, more will be added as the story progresses!
> 
> In this chapter, there will be mentions of blood, and there is also a fist fight, but it's not really graphic?? Just a basic fight yknow, but still.

Eren knew he shouldn’t have provoked the five drunk dudes at the pub, but he had done it now and there was no turning back.

He committed to the cigarette, one of the many things Eren needed to consume in order to stay sane at a place like this pub. There was no reason for him to be there, other than watching out for Armin who had busied himself with his Lindr date. 

The cold breeze framed his face, suddenly he was hyper aware of his hairstyle; a man bun that exposed his ears to the cold. At least this was physical pain and not psychological torture aka “pub music”. The dude picking out the music was German and at this point Eren was not content with his language ability - he understood most of the songs. If he had to hear “Saufen morgens, mittags, abends” one more time, he would have flipped his shit.

So there he was, placing the tip of the cigarette between his lips, lighting the tip and letting his face light up thanks to the orange flame.

His leather jacket kept some of the cold away, but it still hugged his legs through the pair of jeans. Not that he cared that much, there would be blood rushing through his veins in the span of a minute. 

Quite ironic how the fresh breeze, the opposite of the air in the pub that felt almost solid, calmed his slightly sick stomach and now he was smoking. 

Eren heard the door of the pub open and close, three men stepped outside and stared at his back, waiting for him to turn around.

“Hey, asshole, quit smokin’. We gotta talk,” one of them growled, his two tagalongs were probably grinning. “What you did in there… we don’t do that shit here.”

Rolling his eyes and taking one last deep puff from his cigarette, Eren turned around and threw the half-smoked roll right to their feet. “Better stomp it out.”

They were already provoked, so  _ why not fire them on even more? _

“Listen, twat,” the big one of them said as he approached Eren and ignored the cigarette completely. “You can’t just come here and start shit.”

“Oh, but you can flirt with my friend?” He cracked his knuckles, something he did once in a while to calm himself down. The heat bubbled up again, his brows furrowed in anger. 

“Although, I must admit, flirting might be the wrong expression. Harassment fits better.”

Suddenly, a fist flew and Eren dodged it by a mere inch before backing off out of reflex, but another punch followed, right to the gut. 

The other two guys joined and helped their friend beat him to the ground, but Eren did not give in without a fight.

  
Admittedly, he had known that they were at an advantage over him, but he did not care. He would always fight back. He would not defend himself, he defended others. He charged in at full force, not backing down whatsoever.

Giving up meant losing. And he would not let them wake up the next morning without bruises on their bodies, after they had been pigs to Mikasa.

Soon, he was able to push one of them off him, however he took a few punches. His nose was bleeding, and when swiped it off with his fingers, he pressed those exact fingers into one of the guys’ face moments later.

“You sick bastard!”    
  
The adrenaline, the speed of the pumping blood, the pain, it all heated Eren’s aggression.

A man left the bar, the door fell shut. He did not look for them, he looked straight at them as soon as he was outside. He approached the fighting mess before he leaned against the brick wall. 

_ Why is he just standing there and watching? _   
  


“In need of help?”, he offered, voice dark and quiet, almost too quiet, making it appear like an imagination almost.

Eren hovered over one of the guys, his whole body ached and his vision was starting to become a little blurry. “Do I look like-,” he started, but was interrupted by a punch to the jaw. 

“Yeah. Actually you do look like you need help. Hm. Might as well... “ The man’s voice drifted into nothingness. 

There was a strange sensation in his chest, and Eren felt newfound strength in tired muscles, aching body parts came to life and the dizziness was swept away.

_ Strange. _

_ Probably the adrenaline kicking in. _

The next moments were a haze; blurry despite a suddenly clear vision. 

Eren lied on his back, his chest rose and fell rapidly while single strands of hair started to become wet from the puddle they sank into. The man bun had been messed up during the fight, and a ripped hair tie was somewhere on the ground. 

Pink neon letters flickered around the corner where the entry to the pub was, and Eren found himself catching the breath he had needed so desperately although he was heaving like a dog. 

His body ached and the bloody taste reminded him of old times, so he wiped it away once more, staining his face and hands in red. 

Faint tunes of “We Are Young” by Fun. rang through the wet wall in his ear, making him stirr.   
  


_ I should head inside. Mikasa must be worried. _

When Eren sat up again, he stretched himself and immediately regretted doing so, his bones cracked quietly. “Argh,” he hissed, closed his eyes and sighed, before pushing strands of hair behind his ear. His forehead felt hot and he hoped that it wasn’t a fever.

He turned his head to look for the scrunchie, but he only found the man still standing against the wall with crossed arms and an amused, yet wicked grin. A grin with straight lips.

“You’re good?”, the surprisingly short man asked, his voice deep and somewhat rough. Such a caring question coming from somebody who did not help him at all when he fought.

Not that Eren cared, but he found it fairly rude to offer help and deny it. He “won” after all. Nevertheless the stranger lent him a hand, pulled him from the ground. 

“Yeah, I guess,” the brunet mumbled when he stood up and straightened his clothes. From his pants’ backpocket he fingered another hair tie with which he made another man bun. Now that he was not occupied with being beaten to the ground, he examined the stranger’s appearance. 

  
The man was anything but handsome, he was far from being called a model, but the sharp features, the somewhat strange and confusing body language as though he did not know how to properly talk to other people, and probably Eren’s overcooked brain made him appear far more attractive than he actually was.

Raven-black hair fell from his scalp in an undercut, framing the top half of his face like a blank panel. Stray hairs fell over his thin brows and the sharp, ice blue eyes. His nose was not symmetric in particular, and neither were his empty lips. Okay-ish cheekbones, sharp jaw, kind of imbalanced. Clean face, stubbles might suit him. 

_ And a smile, jeez. _

“The name is Levi,” the stranger spoke up, before Eren voice any question.

He could not recognize him at all. “Who are you? Never seen you before.” 

“I am a relative of Mikasa.” Levi’s eyes never left him, it was as though he was interested in him. Interested to study him. He stared at Eren as if he was an artwork in the Louvre. “She sent me to get you.” 

“To get me? You were supposed to help me?”, the brunet asked in disbelief. 

  
_ He is so short. Those guys could have spit on his head without thinking twice about it. _

“I guess,” Levi simply answered and nodded his head to the side, in the direction of the pub entrance, before he started to walk.    
  


Eren caught up to him and he could not help but feel drawn to him. Something about the man made him feel dizzy. 

But he brushed it off because once they were inside, the stench of tobacco tarnished his vision in blue. Although he did smoke occasionally, entering a pub in which smoking was allowed was still like a punch in the throat and the lungs. 

The pub was rather dark and kept somewhat modern, even though most of the furniture was wood and leather. Neon lights and LED light chains really created the vibe that kept most customers coming back to  _ Ymir’s _ . 

Usually the music was great as well. Usually. Not on that day. 

It was rather full today at  _ Ymir’s  _ and Levi and Eren squeezed through the regulars that were dancing and vibing, and when they finally reached the bar, Eren sighed in relief because Armin was still at the other end of the bar with his date.

Mikasa was currently wiping the bar’s surface with a cloth - her blouse was fully buttoned-up now - and when Eren sat down onto one of the bar stools, she looked up. Her eyes were wide, before they grew slim in anger as her brows furrowed. “These bastards… Are you feeling alright?”

He simply lifted his hand. “Don’t worry. I wouldn’t have done it, if I minded it. I’m alright.”

Her gaze wandered to Levi who was standing awkwardly behind Eren and she demanded him to sit next to her friend when she moved her eyes back and forth between him and the seat. 

Levi rolled his eyes and sat down, crossing his arms after straightening his clothes that he wore: A white shirt, plain and simple but it was tight - and oof, did it make Eren feel hot in his chest -, high waisted flared slacks in black and a coat made of what seemed to be suede. And he also wore a ring set.

Eren was a goner.

It had been a while since he had felt attracted to anybody sexually, but this felt different. 

“So… you are Eren,” Levi mumbled and examined him. It was not a question, but it was not a statement either. “Mikasa told me a lot about you.”

Eren raised a brow, looking over to his friend as if to ask,  _ “You’re trying to set me up with your uncle or whoever he is?” _

“Uh… cool.”  _ Way to go, Eren.  _ “So… what are you to her though? She never told me about you.” _ Smooth. _

“Oh, she did not?”, Levi pushed Mikasa who was making drinks for them. “I am her favourite... cousin.” 

“My only cousin,” she remarked as she placed his glass on the counter. Looked like straight up rum, without anything else except for ice cubes. 

Eren remained silent, before he interrogated Levi further, “You’re her cousin? You look a little older…” There were more questions flying around in his head, but he did not voice them. He had never seen him in any family photos at the Ackerman’s.   
  


“I  _ am  _ older. Older than you think,” he answered.    
  
Eren liked and hated it when people were fluent in  _ mysterious _ . It made him feel stupid.

“You’re in your 40s or something?”, he asked, and Mikasa gave him a deadly glare, as well as Levi. 

“How very impolite of you to ask for one’s age. I don’t assume you’re 17 either,” Levi responded and took a sip, licking his lips afterwards when he looked at Eren again. 

Oh yeah, Eren definitely had a thing for him.

“Hey, I’m 23, for your information.” As soon as Mikasa placed his drink - the usual, a Malibu Multi - on the bar’s surface and he had thanked her, he drank from the straw and let the fruity, intoxicating taste wash over him. “Ah, Kasa, this one’s better. Not as much Malibu.”

“You’re welcome,” she answered with a slight smile and left for a woman requiring drinks.

Suddenly Levi spoke up again, but this time, his voice revealed how intrigued he actually was. “Why did you go out there?”

“What’chu mean?”, Eren asked for clarification and set his drink on the counter.

“Defending Mikasa. She could have kicked their asses herself.” 

He nodded in agreement, and also in pride. “That is indeed very much true, Levi. And she would have come out of there without a scratch. But why would I risk it? Why should I let her get banged up or worse?” He looked at Levi, who stared at him again like earlier. 

  
How could one look so disinterested on main, but still have sparkling eyes? 

Fuck. Eren couldn’t think of anybody who had ever looked at him like this. 

“My face is a tragedy already and I’ve taken lots of hits before. She might have gotten fired. Plus, she would not have gone outside… She would not have given them what they deserved. She would have let it slide, you know. Job’s more important,” he explained in a sad voice. “And friends gotta protect each other.”

There was no answer, no nothing. Levi only continued to stare at him.

Admittedly, it was slightly creepy - Eren had heard lots about older men trying to get with younger men in order to groom them -, but he somehow felt very appreciated by his glances.

He saw Armin making his way over to them, a wide grin plastering over his face. “It’s going well. She said she is also open for a polygamous relationship,” he whispered into Eren’s ear and Mikasa joined them.

  
When the two friends high fived, she too wanted to know what happened, “So? Chemistry?”

Armin whose cheeks were tinted pink - whether it was due to the alcohol or due to his date, Eren could not determine - and he nodded. “She’s cool with me being ace. And polygamous. What a catch.” 

Mikasa came around the counter and hugged him, which was so unusual that it was considered intimate. She was not one to show a lot of emotions, but when she did, it was most likely through physical contact. “That’s great, Armin. I’m happy for you.”

Levi watched the scene and sipped his drink silently.

Eren wrapped an arm around his best friend and then ruffled his hair. “Yeah, that’s fantastic, man.” He grinned at him and released him from his brotherly hold. “Best of luck to ya.”

“Thanks guys,” Armin thanked them with a sheepish grin and looked over to Levi, then his date.“I’ve gotta go to the restroom for a second, don’t let her get away,” he joked before he disappeared.

“Young love, huh?”, Levi commented when he downed his glass and asked Mikasa for a refill, before he handed her the glass. 

She nodded and poured the liquor into the see-through container. “Yeah. He’s had bad luck before, but seems like he was blessed.” 

The corner of the man’s lips twitched in amusement, but only one side, and Eren was ready to propose. He never thought that anybody’s crooked smile was that charming, but it made sense. Levi’s eyes reminded him of Hugh Grant, this guy who played the boss in the movie with the chocolate woman, but when he was young. He had those dreamy eyes, that flickered from evil to sad in the matter of seconds. 

Only when his phone vibrated on the working surface on the bar, Eren stopped staring and Mikasa handed him the phone. She had placed it behind the counter so nobody could steal it. 

**Whazzup** _ now _

_ Ar _ : Yo? Who’s that man with you? Did Mikasa find a guy for you?

_ Damn, I wish. _

With a sigh Eren reduced the brightness of his screen before he unlocked his phone and opened  _ Whazzup _ . 

“Nah hes her cousin but i wouldnt have minded he wasnt ygm”, he typed as an reply and hit  _ Send _ . 

Levi and Mikasa were chatting, so Eren glanced at them only for a short while until he got another reply from Armin. 

**Whazzup** _ now _

_ Ar _ : As if that would have ever stopped you before LMAO. You fricked Sasha’s brother as well, so there should be nothing stopping you now.

Of course Armin had to remind him of that incident. Internally facepalming himself, Eren typed out another reply, “idk man im afraid of catching feelings”

The checks turned blue, yet his friend never answered.

“Eren?”, Mikasa caught his attention and waved in front of his eyes. “You okay?”

He nodded, maybe a little too eager, and smiled lightheartedly. “Yeah, yeah. Something the matter?”

Levi supported his head with his hand, his elbow balancing on the backrest of the bar stool. 

“No, you just looked constipated.”   
  


_ Constipated? Did this grown-ass man really just… Yeah, why not. Might as well. _

“Yeah, no I’m fine,” answered Eren, although the confusion in his voice was a little heavy. “You?”, he asked to be more casual. And also out of habit.

Snorting - yes, actually snorting -, the man shook his head and took a sip from his glass. “You were right, Mikasa,” he agreed and she just nodded knowingly.   
  


_ Did they talk about me?  _

He threw his friend a questioning look, and she pretended to not see it. So he took his phone and decided to text her, “tf did u tell him about me??? only good stuff i hope”.

Mikasa threw a glance at her own phone, and Levi raised a brow. Bold as she was, she answered, verbally, personally, not via text, in order that her cousin heard it, “Only good stuff. And the truth. You are a dumbass, Eren.” 

She then left for another customer. Her cousin leaned back and let his eyes wander over Eren, who was probably red from head to toe. 

_ Can I just disappear? _

Armin came to the rescue, he squeezed himself through the crowd to his friend and placed his hands on his shoulders. “Hey.” And that was enough to calm Eren down. “Just give it a go. What’s the worst that could happen?”, he whispered and vanished again, rushing back to his date.   
  


_ The worst? What about catching feelings and sinking back into a hole because feelings are fatal. However… what’s the harm? Maybe I’m missing out on future Mr Jäger. _

So being the man he was, Eren turned to Levi and gained his attention by clearing his throat. 

“Tell me, what are you doing here? You don’t seem like you belong here… You’re looking way too fancy.”    
  


_ Smooth _ .   


“Mikasa kind of invited me. I’m not from here. I am used to other standards indeed, so choosing an outfit for a pub was difficult,” Levi answered, grabbed the glass and took a sip from his drink, before he licked his lips once again. “What about you, Eren?” 

Oh the way he said his name, he could have melted.    
  
“Oh yeah, I’m not living far from here. Only five minutes away. So it’d be a quick ride,” Eren responded with a small grin and took the straw between his lips. The fruity taste flooded his taste buds and the fluid cured his dry throat not in the slightest. 

“Is that an invitation? Sounds like you’re making plans without my consent, brat.” Levi raised one brow and crossed his arms again. The next words he said were incomprehensible as a new song started to play and the volume increased, just the way it did in action movies. 

_ Brat? Damn, he really must be old as fuck. _

“I didn’t catch that, it’s gotten too loud just now,” Eren requested a repetition when he leaned in, coming closer to the man in order to enable a clear conversation.

Taking the cue, Levi leaned in as well and placed one hand on the seat next to Eren’s thigh. “I said, I’m not the guy that does love.”

_ Oh dang _ , he was reading him like a book.

“What are you doing then?”, he questioned him out loud before he could stop his curious tongue. 

The man held eye contact with Eren for several seconds, before he shook his head with a bitter expression painted all over his face. “Give it up, Eren. I’m not one for you, believe me.”

Hurtful words of truth to save him the pain of a lie.    
  


_ Give up. _ _  
  
_

But Eren Jäger never gave up. 

Now he was invested. Levi intrigued him. He was a mystery and he wanted to solve it. He wanted to learn his language. 

  
It was true, Levi was a nobody to him. He knew him for not even an hour.

But Eren knew that he would not let go of this man anytime soon. 


	2. Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for beta-ing again, dear [Flame](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flamoria/pseuds/Flamoria) !! c: *whisper* y'all should go check out her works, she just updated one of them!! 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter, this time from Levi's POV!

Levi might not be the best at understanding human interaction, but he had noticed that Mikasa increased the volume of the music box earlier, right when he was speaking. She wanted both of them to lean in close. 

Damn her. Always playing matchmaker. Just like their mom. Although it seemed very likely that Kuchel had egged her on to do it. 

When Mikasa had mentioned her friend Eren, he had not really cared about him, a mere human being who stormed into battles without thinking ahead. But when he saw him out there in the alley, something changed. 

He fought and fought and did not back down at all. You could call it courage, but until he had seen him in action, Levi thought of it as idiocy.

So he might have helped him out a little bit.

Just because he got beaten up for his sister of course. 

_ No other reason _ , Levi repeated in his head when he took another sip of his scotch. 

The glimmer in Eren’s eyes when he was given Levi’s blessing was powerful, and he might have found himself to be fond of the expression. 

He was a good guy, Levi assumed, at least that was how Mikasa had interpreted her friend.

“I didn’t catch that, it’s gotten too loud just now,” Eren informed him and leaned in closer, in order to make it easier for them to communicate. 

“I said, I’m not the guy that does love.” Levi also leaned in, steadying himself as he placed one hand on Eren’s seat.

It was the truth, and nothing but the truth.

Centuries ago he might have involved himself with a human being, but not now. His duty was far more important and emotions - if that even was what you could call the experience - were obstacles. Deities were not meant to feel. 

That was why they were deities. Therefore they existed. 

Humans were chess figures of a meaningless game for everlasting beings. 

The only intimacy Levi had allowed himself in the past centuries were one night stands, because for romantic feelings there was  _ no  _ place. Of course, he could do love technically, but why get attached and watch your loved ones die? 

“What are you doing then?”, Eren interrogated him further, his breath hit Levi’s ear and tickled him a little.

What a stubborn human.

Blue eyes held the gaze upright with the green ones for no particular reason other than admiring them. Rarely he was able to be this close to one’s eyes, especially when they were as beautifully coloured as these were. 

Levi could easily give in. Eren was indeed attractive, cappuccino skin and pine hair, just the way he liked his men. Tall as well, slightly muscular… and a brat.

But he did not. Although it would be easy to satisfy human needs, especially Eren’s very human, instinctual want for physical intimacy and pleasure - he guessed that this was what the man longed for. 

And even if he wanted more, it would not have been possible. Levi forbid it himself. 

Feelings were a human flaw, a human burden for a reason.

So he shook his head and answered, “Give it up, Eren. I’m not one for you, believe me.”

Believing. Such a strange concept. 

Eren blinked a few times in confusion, until his brows furrowed and he crossed his arms. “You might indeed not be one for me, you’re a 9/10.” 

Levi tilted his head to the side. He spoke English perfectly, so why did this not make any sense to him? “What do you mean?”, he asked for clarification.

“I’m the one _ for you _ ,” the man answered in the most charming voice and Levi would have probably felt flattered if he had been human, but his confidence was really cute, he had to admit that.

Humans were such adorable creatures at times. 

“You know, to make you a ten,” he continued, somewhat awkwardly as he was not given any reaction.

The music changed once again, and he did not recognise the song, but it was a pop song.

“Is that your usual pick-up line? Did it ever work?” Levi flashed a short grin in amusement and straightened his back before grabbing his drink and gulping down more of the liquid honey. 

Deities were not able to get drunk, alcohol had no influence on them. The only toxin that was able to exhilarate them was ‘drunken deity’, a liquor that existed only in their realm.

Enjoying the view, Levi watched as Eren’s cheeks flushed in red embarrassment.

“I- uh, I don’t know, you tell me,” he mumbled in a flustered manner, while tapping his glass with the tip of his fingers. His face was as red as his plastic drinking straw.

“Depends. I found it quite amusing, I’ll admit that. But it definitely falls under the top ten worst pick up lines I’ve heard in my entire existence.” Once again he took a sip and then licked his lips while maintaining eye contact with the human. 

_ Why not play a little? _

The deity tilted his head to the side and watched as Eren’s gaze wandered to his now exposed neck. “You know, Eren,” he started and supported his head with his index finger and middle finger, “You will need to try harder. I’m not easy to get.” He watched the man gulp, before he turned around to face Mikasa who was approaching them behind the bar again.

“It seems like Armin and his date wanna go home soon,” she informed Eren, who only blinked at first and answered then. 

  
“Really? Already? It’s only 2:10 A.M or something.” 

Mikasa shrugged and looked to her friend’s glass. “Want another one? You look like you need it.”

He nodded, a sheepish smile spread over his face, almost from ear to ear. “Heh… Well, it’s kinda hot in here since I came back inside with your cousin.”

“Yeah, climate change is really a bother,” Levi chimed in and his eyes roamed around the room, observing different groups and their behaviour. 

Mikasa bit on her lips to not laugh about his reaction, although a quiet sound left her throat while she poured a little malibu into the glass. “Better give you fresh ice cubes, if it’s so hot, huh?”, she teased Eren further who just grumbled a quiet “yes” and pouted slightly. “Do you want a refill as well, Levi?”

The deity nodded and thanked her, when she grabbed his drink after she placed Eren’s on the counter again. 

When he had his drink, she took off again to serve other customers.

“So, uh, Levi, where do you work?”, the human asked after he cleared his throat and caught his attention again.

_ Lie. Quick. You lied about this several times before. _

“I work in a museum. I know a lot about history and art,” he replied without missing a beat and moved his hand in tiny circles to swirl around the ice cubes in his liquor. “What about you, Eren?”

  
Levi noticed the young man shiver when he voiced his name, and he raised one of his brows slightly. “You okay? I thought you were feeling hot, why are you shivering?”

Oh what fun it was to tease.

“It’s chilly now, suddenly. Your jacket looks comfy and warm,” Eren suggested and examined Levi’s coat, before reaching out and stroking it gently. “Is it real suede?”

  
“Yeah. Might not fit you, though.” Nevertheless the deity stripped out of his coat and presented it to Eren. “It’s better than your dirty jacket, so take it.”

Not that he cared that Eren was cold, or “cold” for that matter. It was more of a “why not” situation and it switched up the usual life of “why bother”.

“Thanks, Levi.” He swapped jackets and the deity had to admit, that it was much more to his aesthetic. Eren didn’t look like a dirty dog anymore. Now he looked like a lap dog.

He could not not ruffle his hair, so he did just that.

Eren’s hair was soft, o so soft, it reminded him of a lover from a few centuries back. He had longer hair, kept it in a braid and used to wear dresses. A filthy thief, fighting against everybody. 

What was his name again? 

Before he was able to remember anything but the lover’s looks, he was interrupted by Eren once more, “So you’re not vegan?”

Levi gave him a funny look. His diet consisted of nothing. He did not eat, well he did not have to in order to survive, but technically he ate everything. He could even eat metals, plastic and other toxic or unedible matter.

“No. Why would I?”, he asked with a hint amusement tinting his voice.

Eren shrugged, and answered, with a slight slur to his words, “I don’t know. You’re just pale. And maybe you ate at least no animal products?” 

“I don’t care for that, to be very honest.” The deity looked unimpressed. “And I’m pale?”

“Yeah. Looks like you lack iron in your blood. I would have recommended licking rail tracks for that good, tasty iron, but since you’re not vegan or vegetarian, I guess it’s fine.” Eren smiled slightly.

  
Levi appreciated his type of humor. “Oh really? Are you a professional in that topic?”

“Oh, definitely,” Eren played along and flashed another grin. “My dad is a doc. I can diagnose everybody, including myself. I might have broken my leg falling for you.”

“Woah, hey there. You might wanna slow down a bit with those big words,” Mikasa suggested after coming out of nowhere. “Are you drunk already?”

  
“Not drunk, just tipsy,” he corrected her and nodded then. “But I’m fine.” 

  
Nevertheless, she only served him a can of coke when he emptied his glass in one big gulp.

“Meanie,” Eren mumbled directed at Mikasa and pouted, but then he gifted Levi his full attention again. “Anyway, back to you. To cure your paleness, I could recommend you some Vitamin Me.” 

  
“Hm. I’m fine, Doctor Jäger Jr. But somebody should take care of your cheekiness. Maybe with some Vitamin D,” the deity responded with a grin that promised no good. 

For somebody who was almost responsible for it, Mikasa made an extremely graphic gagging motion when she heard their flirting. “Oh my god, just go home and make out, but stop this madness, please,” she begged while cleaning more glasses. “Nobody gets provided with Vitamin D here, the only vitamins you get here are those in your juice.”   
  


Eren grinned with red cheeks slimming the width of his eyes a little. “That sounds like a good idea.” Directed at Mikasa’s relative, he requested, “Levi, may I crash at your place tonight? I’m Microsoft.” 

_ Microsoft? Crashing? _ Levi felt like he should get this reference, but he did not.    
  
He really needed to get back in touch with humanity if he wanted to understand their mysterious language development. 

“I’m sorry, Eren. But I think your blond coconut friend over there needs something from you,” Levi distracted the man and nodded in the direction of this Armin guy with his date in his arms. 

Eren turned around, looked over his shoulder and nodded slowly then. “Oh yeah… He wanted to drive me home, huh.” 

“I will head home now as well.” Levi stood up from his seat and downed his glass, before he nodded at Mikasa. “See you.” 

And then, he laid his hand on Eren’s shoulder, leant in to his ear and whispered quietly, “See you”, before he left the pub in the span of nothing. Nevertheless he did not overhear the man releasing a quiet sound of shock. 

The deity would have liked to tease the human more, but he had responsibilities to take care of and his fragile, non-existent relationships to mortals were simply a pastime, nothing more. 

While they could manipulate a lot of things, deities were not able to change time. 

  
Often, Levi wondered, why other higher beings, god’s from other religions, called themselves almighty when they were, in fact, nothing more than a being created by conjoined minds.

He found himself standing in his home, a building made of metal strings and colorful, transparent mosaics. The rays of rainbow laid on his figure like a bright shadow, and with a blink he was wearing more comfortable clothes. 

Delicate chains wrapped around the contours of his upper body while white silk was draped over his shoulder. His pants were light and dark blue, his sandals made him feel like he was walking on butter. 

“You have returned,” a gentle voice spoke behind him and Levi nodded, brushing through his hair. “It seems like Mikasa does not need my help after all.”

He turned around to face the deity laying on the chaise longue that had been placed in front of the garden and fountain. “What do you mean by that?” Levi was not surprised that she was here, he had felt her presence long before he had entered the godly realm.

With a soft smile, she examined her son and rubbed her chin with her thumb. Jewelry covered her body along with a wine purple silky dress. It had two slits in the front where her thighs were, exposing her legs and reminding every higher being of the war fought in ancient times. 

“Her little friend, this Eren, he seemed quite delighted by your presence,” Kuchel spoke carefully. “And he appears to be to your taste. Back in the day you swallowed young lads like him at every given time. What’s stopping you now?”   
  
Levi thought back to when he had basically made humans addicted to him. He had never cared for their feelings, there were only a few exceptions. 

“I don’t know. I don’t see a reason in giving in so sudden and fast when I can let him dangle like a fish,” he responded and shrugged before sitting down where his mother’s feet rested.

“Ah, I see. You’re exploring what it is like to be human, huh? Working for your fortune and participating in their society's rules?” She said up and never let her eyes wander off her son’s appearance. “Remember, Levi. You can’t fool me. Have fun, but nothing more. We’re deities.”

And with that, she left him alone. Doing her business. Whatever that might be as the Deity of Philia and Family. 

Not too long after, Levi stood up as well and decided to take a look into his water spout fountain. He sat down on the grey stones, his hand stroking through the water as if he was petting it. 

  
Stirred waves danced, sparkled in colorful light and revealed several coins of different human currencies.

Each coin from a human in need of Levi’s aid. They all longed for courage or strength, and with each coin that he picked up and cleansed it with his dry fingers, he granted them their wish.

It was none of his concern who these coins had belonged to. Criminals, shy lovers, poor souls? He did not waste any time thinking about it. He knew neither right nor wrong. A blessing and curse at the same time.

He had been born this way, a long time ago. From when the petals lifted from his baby face to now, nothing about his morals changed, or should have changed. 

Levi looked to the entry door, which was really just for decoration most of the time, and a pigeon flew into his space. It landed on the deity’s outstretched hand and he spoke, “Fly to Mikasa’s house. Tell her… ‘Give Eren my number’, but only when she arrives home.” He petted the feathery being before it flew out of the building again.

“It’s time to have some fun again. Where’s my phone…”   
  


With a blink, the device appeared out of nowhere in his hand and he sighed in relief. 

It has been centuries. It was time for change.

Maybe he could give this Eren guy a chance. A chance to have a one in a lifetime opportunity, to spend a date, perhaps a few dates, with a deity. 

Eren really was not special in any way - his attempts at flirting were terrible but flattering - but there was really not any answer to “why not”, just as there was no answer to “why”. And even if there was, Levi did not care.

He did not care at all.

Neither about the reasons why or why not, nor about Eren.

Not at all.


	3. Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you once more, dear [Flame](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flamoria/pseuds/Flamoria) , for beta-ing this!! <3 
> 
> Sorry for the delay, uni is stressful rn!! 
> 
> I hope you enjoy the chapter!!

When Mikasa had texted him Levi’s number after her shift, Eren felt like he could rip an entire watermelon apart. 

He had just arrived in his apartment and threw the keys into the basket on the dresser, the only furniture in the entrance space except for a hall tree. 

As he was fingering his phone from his pockets, he bit down onto his bottom lip and expected Mikasa to write him a message like “You thirsty bitch really tried to get laid by my cousin?” but instead it was a number. The next message followed and it said “It’s Levi’s. Don’t spam, he will block you.”

Eren could not believe his eyes at first, but then he did. And holy hell, did his chest explode like dynamite. It had been a good while since somebody had shown interest in him and now this dude- this super gorgeous, mysterious man was down to meet him again. 

He texted Mikasa more hearts than he had ever sent his own mother and quickly added a short “thx so much kasa!” before he saved the number in his contacts. 

_ I should text him in the morning. I don’t wanna seem too desperate. _

As it was already late - or early - Eren stripped down until he was bare except for his boxers, only to slip between the mattress and his soft blanket and rest a little. He knew that he would regret not brushing his teeth, but he was too worked up and yet also too exhausted to stay any longer on his feet. 

The dizzy feeling of lying down while still being intoxicated made him feel funny in the head, nevertheless he remained in bed and instead googled around.

His first search had been “Levi Ackerman facejournal”, but none of them looked like the very Levi that had him wrapped around his finger. He knew for sure that Mikasa’s mother had no siblings, so he figured that his object of interest must share a last name with Mikasa’s father’s sibling, if he had one. 

Not losing any determination along the way, Eren began to look on other social media as well, but none offered him any profile of the man.    
  
Although he was now even more intrigued by Levi, Eren eventually wandered off into the land of dreams at around 4 am. 

When the veil of deep sleep lifted from his sandy eyes, regret washed over him as the wonderful feeling of headlessness had worn off and instead made him painfully aware of his head. Groaning as he sat up, Eren held onto his skull and waited for the dizziness to vanish, before he stood up slowly. 

A big yawn erupted from his mouth and one of his hands made contact with his nape, where he scratched the back of his head. That was when he felt the sticky strands of hair that had drowned in the puddle by the bar the night before.    
  
“Right… I should take a shower.” Eren rubbed his face once, twice, thrice- _ is thrice even a word?  _ He couldn’t remember. The hangover brain blocked his thoughts the same way his mother cock blocked him back in high school when he had almost gotten his first blowjob. 

He lifted his arm a little and took a great sniff, only to decide that, on a scale of 1 to 10, he was the big stank. Why had he done that? He had known that he wasn’t smelling of roses and lavender. Just dumbass things. 

When Eren had hopped under the shower, he massaged his own scalp and cleansed himself of any dirt and unpleasant scents. Birds sang their song outside along to his whistling, the open window allowing a gentle breeze to cool his skin after the hot water had run over his body before. 

  
After he hopped out of the shower, Eren dried himself off lazily and wrapped the towel around his lower half, before he entered the kitchen and turned on the coffee machine. He needed an espresso, or else he would slam his head against the wall to activate his brain. 

So he downed the drink in one gulp, not caring for the low heat burning his throat. His machine was broken and did not properly heat up the water, so it was not that bad anyway. 

Setting the cup onto the counter, Eren remembered the night prior to this nap - he had barely _slept,_ more like rested, longer than 4 hours - and the blush crept up his neck, into his face and ears. 

_ I got Levi’s number. I have Mikasa’s super hot cousin’s number.  _

His soul left his body while he stared into nothingness with a tiny, idiotic grin plastered on his face.

_ Does that mean he is interested in  _ **_more_ ** _ though? Or just in a one night stand? _

Eren hurried into the bedroom, grabbed his phone and jumped onto his bed, landing on his belly and burying his face in his pillow. 

Either way, he could not lose. He couldn’t imagine Levi as somebody who was not skilled in bed, but he also would not mind if he was aiming for a relationship. Yet Eren wanted to get to know him better, before he could decide whether he even wanted to aim for something serious as well. 

So without losing another heartbeat, he whipped out his phone and opened the messaging app  _ Whazzup  _ from his home screen. 

  
| New message|   
To:  **Levi**   
_ “Hi .)” _

  
Only after Eren hit  _ Send _ , he noticed the typo and groaned. Usually he did not care about typos, but Levi appeared like that kinda guy that would become annoyed by them.

  
_ “:) i have two eyes” _ _   
  
_

_ Well, that’s awkward.  _   
  
Eren rolled onto his back, stared at the white, blank ceiling and sighed audibly.    
  
There were so many things he could spend braincells on, but there was only Levi on his mind, as well as his past relationships and encounters with men.    
  
It has been a few months since he had sworn off any relationships with men after his last boyfriend had had the guts to cheat on him several times. Eren only found out when Armin told him at the party where that asshole had tried to hit on him, his best friend. 

So yes, his ex was what he ate - an ass.    
  
One night stands were much less complicated. You have a good fuck, leave the next morning and there are no ties. 

You can even be a whole freak and don’t have to worry about anything.    
  
_...But relationships are scary. _

After all, only your loved ones can betray you.

Eren unlocked his phone, holding it up high above his face and clicked on Levi’s profile picture. 

  
The man’s neck and collar bones were exposed, as well as his shoulders, while a few water drops rested on his skin. His hair was still slightly wet, but his pale face was dry. The ocean could be made out in the background, a bright sky and shining sun, too. 

_ A vacation selfie?  _   
  


Relaxed features smiled at Eren, whose heart fluttered slightly at the sight of the one-sided smirk. It was as though Levi really looked at him.

  
And those eyes… Listening to Billie Eilish’s  _ Ocean Eyes _ would hit different from now on.    
  


When people said that eyes are the mirrors to the soul, they had appeared to lie, until that very moment that is, because Eren had never recognized the meaning.

Or maybe he just had never known anybody whose soul was captured in their eye sockets.   
  
Just as he had clicked on the arrow to get back to the chat, he noticed that it said  _ “is typing…” _ beneath the contact name.   
_   
_ _ Thurumb bu da ba dum.  _   
  
His heart went wild, jumped around in his torso and maybe even rushed through the veins.    
  
And then the message popped up from the bottom of the screen. 

  
_ “Two eyes and still making typos. Maybe you should buy yourself a pair of glasses?” _ _   
_ _   
_ _ What an asshole. _   
  
Nevertheless, Eren liked assholes. So he mustered up the courage and typed an answer. 

  
_ “Oh, you volunteer to go buy glasses with me? you’re such a dear i can come pick you up at 5pm on friday” _

Once the eye symbol turned black, the text under the contact name changed from “online” to “is typing…”    
  
Every second felt like a minute, every heartbeat felt like it could be his last before the red, filled with bloody love organ broke apart in his chest, and his self-esteem went from 78 back to 24.

He had never felt this nervous about anybody in a long time. Maybe this was genuine excitement and interest?

_ “6PM. I’ll pick you up. Don’t let me wait.” _

Eren stared at the response for about 3 minutes, processing the long understood meaning, until he let his phone drop on the pillow next to him.

Thoughts wild in his mind, eyes empty with filled visions and hopes.    
  
Friday couldn’t come soon enough.   
  
  
  
However when friday finally came, Eren wished that it was over already. His stomach did not care whether he wanted to play it cool or not.    
  
It was 5:58 PM and he related to Eminem; palms sweaty, knees weak and arms heavy. 

Hopefully the mom’s spaghetti part would not come true.    
  
Hair tied up in a ponytail, white shirt that matched his teeth, cord jacket and denim pants, Eren once again made casual his date wear, and he had yet to regret it.    
  
There was only one single glance left in the mirror and he grabbed his belongings before he jogged down the stairs to the ground floor at 6 o’clock. On time. 

  
Just when he left the building, a black, shiny car pulled up, parked at the pavement and the windows rolled down.   
  
He should have probably felt the ground with his chin, because Eren’s jaw dropped at the sight of the car - so clean you could have licked it - and the man inside.    
  
_ Am I bewitched? What is this… _   
  
Levi wore a tight, black shirt with a turtleneck and a gorgeous necklace dangled from his neck over his chest to his belly where Eren could spot abs although the man was sitting. A set of rings hugged his fingers in gold, where they sparkled in the sunlight that travelled through the windshield and met his pale skin.

He looked like a fallen angel, a sinful saint. How could an actual human walk Earth like this? Levi almost made him a believer in the supernatural.

  
“Hey there,” Eren greeted him when he walked up to the car, leaned down and flashed a nervous smile at the man.   
  
At first, the only response he received was a strange look and he seemed to communicate with something - maybe he heard voices? Was he a crazy serial killer that heard his mother’s voice and wanted to kill people? Was that this man’s flaw? - or to think, before he finally answered with an almost angelic tone, “Hey.”   
  
And suddenly, all the nervousness, all the sickness was gone. 

  
He felt relaxed, so very comfortable, Eren wanted to sink into the leather seat and just drive around with Levi while holding conversations about god knows what. 

“Get in,” Levi demanded then as he eyed Eren up and down, his gaze never leaving the object of desire. “You… You look not bad.” Hushed whispers were anything but what he had expected of the man, but Eren did not reject the compliment, even if it was a strange one.    
  
“Thanks, Levi. You don’t look bad yourself either,” he responded as he opened the door on the passenger’s side of the car. A decent scent hit Eren’s face and it seeped into his head, blinding all his senses momentarily. He plopped down onto the seat and fastened the seat belt, before he paid all his attention to Levi who spoke up.

“I’m assuming that you do, actually, not need glasses. So I booked a table for us at a restaurant for 6:30.” The grey eyes pierced through Eren and he wondered how this moment could be reality, it must have been a daydream.

“What if you had assumed wrong? I must be blind for trusting some stranger and getting into their car. What if you’re a serial killer?”, Eren joked and grinned gently at the man starting the motor. “Maybe you’re a cannibal. You give me strange vibes.”   
  
_ Not that I would mind getting eaten by him…  _   
  
A chuckle rose from his throat as Levi drove on the street and looked over to him for a split second, answering, “I love to eat human flesh. And you look quite delectable. Maybe I’ll skip dinner and just eat you...” And when Eren turned his head to respond to the undressing stare, Levi added, “a full-course meal.  _ Raw _ .”

A deep crimson red blossomed on Eren’s cheek and his neck, when his mind wandered off to some other activity that involved something raw, and he could not tell whether Levi wanted to frustrate him sexually or just tease him as a way of flirting. 

  
Either way, Eren fell for it. Hard.   
  


“I- You- … I am volunteering. As cake,” he stuttered as he found no better answer to anything Levi had just said, and it appeared to confuse the driving man. “Don’t tell me you have no idea what  _ cake  _ is. Oh my god, am I going on a date with a boomer? How old are you again?”   
  
Levi raised a brow, before he drove around a corner rather abruptly. “You should really watch your mouth,” he barked, but then, quickly continued as he drove more carefully, “disrespecting your elders like that, you little brat.” Although he had seemed somewhat enraged for a split second just moments ago, he now looked amused, almost playful, rather than annoyed.   
  
_ Oh, good, he jumped onto the joke.  _ _   
_   
For a moment, Eren had really feared for his life, even though Levi was a good chunk of man shorter than him. “Sorry, Sir. I won’t step on your toes ever again,” he said in an angelic voice, consciously finding no reason to smile at all but still feeling himself doing just that subconsciously. 

“You better not. Or I’ll have to reprimand you.” Although he said it like it was nothing, Eren’s heart vibrated by the sound of Levi’s smooth tone. 

“Oh no…”, Eren answered, sarcasm dripping from his lips as he did. “What a horrible idea.”    
  
His date shot him a look, daring and controlling, reminding him. With his eyes only, he communicated “don’t test me” and Eren swallowed thickly, his belly feeling funny all of the sudden. “Anyway, I had hoped we could go for a walk after we finished dinner. Maybe alongside the river in the city? Would you fancy that?”   
  


_ Every single word sounds so… perfect, calculated. As if he studied it all carefully. Who the hell says fancy nowadays? He is really old, huh… My old man’s old, too. Oh wow, I really like older guys now. _

“Yes. Sounds nice.” Eren’s gaze landed on Levi’s hands, gripping the steering wheel without exhaustion. Skin so flawless he looked like an actual masterpiece by some famous artist. Maybe that was why the man was interested in art; because he himself was art. For some reason, he could really imagine him as a painting- no, as a statue. And so, Eren found himself speaking once more. “So… you like art? How come?”   
  
Levi seemed slightly taken aback by this question, but he provided an answer right away, “Ever since I can remember I was interested in the beauty and the ugliness of the human eye’s visions, of what is reality and what is a reflection of reality, of the handiwork of sharing exactly that in poetry, but… visualized. And it is really intriguing how the creations changed over the centuries, in each part of this world too. Artists communicated virtues, dreams and even their beliefs, as well.”    
  
The passion in his voice almost overwhelmed Eren; it gripped him tightly, holding him captive and he could not help but stare at Levi. “You mean, with the Christian church and all?”   
  
He rolled his eyes. “Yeah,” he scoffed, his tone expressing his distaste towards Christianity.   
  
“You don’t like religious people?”, Eren asked, a little confused. “I get it… This whole idea that a being created us all is ridiculous. Or that there is something watching us-”   
  
“Hey, no need to get rude. People believe what they believe,” Levi suddenly interrupted, and seemed somewhat upset.   
  
“Well, what do you believe in?”   
  
There was a pause. “I don’t believe.” 

Silence.    
  
_ Awkward _ .   
  
  


The rest of the car ride had been spent quietly, no further communication took place except for Eren reacting to the news on the radio and Levi nodding.

Soon enough the car came to a halt at the side of the road a few hundred meters away from the restaurant, the engine roared one last time and Levi turned the key. “Ready?”, he asked as he turned his head to examine Eren. “You look ready.”   
  
_ Ready to have a great time? More than ever. _   
  
“Sure,” Eren answered simply and they got out of the vehicle. Levi joined Eren on the pavement and they walked next to each other. 

“So… How did you come up with the idea to go to a restaurant?”   
  
Levi shrugged and initiated eye contact when their arms touched, so close together yet still further away than Eren would have liked. 

Something about this man was weirdly attracting, it must have been his confusing looks, or his aura. This man was a mystery and Eren Jaeger wanted to solve it, or maybe even become part of the mystery himself.

“Dining together seems to be a fairly popular idea of a first date, don’t you think?”

_ Date _ .

_ So Levi actually does consider this meeting, this hanging out together, this whole thing to be of romantic or sexual nature.  _

A smile could not be suppressed as Eren wrapped an arm around his date and nodded, “Yes. I like that idea, too.”   
  


Touching the man was weird, it felt as though there was something running through his veins - electricity or fire. Not that Eren paid much more attention to it, he was far too busied with gripping Levi’s bicep as that was where his hand rested. 

  
And his tight shirt just showcased his body completely, Eren would have been blessed if his turtleneck had been white and - oh no - it had started to rain, to pour liters of water over them, to wash away any dryness and exposing skin through a sheer layer of soaked white.

_   
_ _ I’m such a pervert, lord help me.  _   
  
However, when Levi suddenly flexed his bicep, Eren.exe stopped working completely.    
  
“Grope me a little less obvious, will you?”, the man’s dark voice teased him and Eren felt his soul exit his body in embarrassment.    
  
“I- You- I did not!” Eren removed himself from Levi and looked away, but a hand, its touch warm, found its place on his lower back.    
  
“I didn’t mind it, if that’s what you’re assuming,” was all he said before he led both of them into one of the buildings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> huehue a cliffhanger ;)


	4. Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!! I'm sorry for the late update, y'all now the drill by now; I post a chapter and then disappear for the next 84 years.   
> But I'm happy to inform that I even started the next chapter already.   
> Furthermore, thank you dear [Flame](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flamoria/pseuds/Flamoria) for once again beta-ing!! <3   
> I hope y'all will enjoy this chapter, it's spicyyy ;)

Everything felt so easy with Levi. 

He only flashed a glare at a waiter and nodded, as he made his way through the restaurant with Eren. The man pulled the chair out for him - what a gentleman he was - and even helped him out of the cord jacket.

And when they sat at the table facing each other, Eren felt like they were in a movie. The looks Levi sent him made him feel as though he was somebody desirable, his fingers twitched as he straightened his shirt. “This place… looks fancy.” 

  
Levi raised a brow, connected his hands and rested his chin on them, before he answered, “You like it, I assume?” When Eren nodded, he continued, “I’m glad.”

These grey eyes never left his figure as Eren averted his gaze out of sheer embarrassment. He had never eaten in a restaurant like this.

The floor was spotless, black tiles reflected his stupid face when he noticed himself. White walls, curtains red as wine and a ceiling like the night sky, it all felt far too expensive for his budget. Even the waiters appeared to be richer than him.

Especially the one that made his way over to their table. Gold, slicked back hair and sapphire orbs enhanced by a natural glow, perfectly white teeth and a body designed in a fitness club. However, his eyebrows were huge. 

  
“Levi, I see that you brought your own meal with you. It’s been a while,” the waiter spoke when he stood still next to the table, a devilish grin plastered on his face. “Do you still want the menu?”

“Oh, shut up, Erwin,” Levi growled and tore the menu from the waiter’s hands, as Eren was handed the other one. “This is Eren. You better treat him like one of us.” 

_ Damn, do I really look that broke? _

“Of course.” The waiter, Erwin, then smiled at Eren and nodded. “Take your time choosing from the menu.” Then he disappeared behind his back, presumably to serve other diners.

“That was a friend of yours?”, Eren questioned when he flipped through the menu while hiding his face a little with it. It was made like a book, the edges of the pages dipped in gold, while the cover was made of leather.    
  
“Yeah, something like that,” Levi mumbled and did not bother to take a look at the menu. He was once again busy observing his date. “Order anything you would like to try. Don’t worry about the money, I’ll pay.”

“Oh, that’s nice. But I think I’ll just drink a coffee?”, Eren proposed, but Levi only furrowed his brows and his head nodded off to the side. 

  
“Just a coffee? Are you sure?”, his date wanted to be reassured that he heard him correctly. “Are you not hungry? At all?”    
  
_ What the hell? Is he for real? _ _   
_   
Eren could not tell if Levi was actually clueless, serious or had no idea about digestion. But he decided against judging too quickly, and brushed Levi’s question off as politeness, he was paying for him after all. 

“No. I have a sensitive stomach,” the brunet affirmed and waited for his date’s reaction, however there was none, as the waiter from before suddenly stood next to them.   
  
“I see that you two are ready to order,” he interrupted them and smiled as if he were up to no good. “What can I bring you two, Levi?”

“Just two coffees and a salad.”    
  


_ He wants to drink a coffee as well!?  _

  
Even the waiter, Erwin, blinked in confusion, but not a single syllable left his lips, as he noted down their wishes, and then left again.   
  
Eren stared at Levi for the longest time and his gaze was met eventually. “Are you sure you want to drink just a coffee?”, he questioned then.   
  
“... Yes? Why? Would you prefer going to a café?”   
  
_ Either he is clueless or he is indeed a bottom. Oh my god, that’s kinda awkward now.  _

For a very endless minute, the green eyes moved over Levi’s appearance, until they came to a halt at his lips.   
  
_ I mean, topping him would not be the worst thing, but I really had hoped he’d dick me down. Maybe he is a dominant bottom..? How is he not a top. H o w. _

“No. But… if you’re not hungry, why did you make a reservation in a restaurant?”   
  
Levi shrugged and played with the rings decorating his scrawny, long fingers, as he spoke up, “I thought you might be hungry. Is this not the usual dinner time in your household?”   
  
“Usually I eat at 1pm and then again at 11pm,” Eren admitted while rubbing his neck which bloomed in rosy embarrassment. 

  
There was no comparison of done-ness that was presented like an artwork in Levi’s face, but he chose to keep quiet.

Their coffees and salad were brought to them by Erwin and they prepared it to their desire; Levi only stirred it around one, twice, meanwhile Eren added both of their milks and sugars.    
  
_ This would be one of the more extraordinary dates _ , the brunet man figured, and sighed quietly. 

“Would you like to tell me more about yourself, Eren?”, the man facing and observing him requested and supported his head again. His whole body language shouted “BOREDOM” and not “BEDROOM”, yet he found himself enticed by the man’s eyes. Pupils big and round, a sign of interest and attraction, although there was probably already sauce on his clothes - and he had not even touched his salad yet.

“There really is not much, but I appreciate you asking.” It was quite hard to come up with anything interesting, as he had never identified as much with what was popular. “I guess I’m an experienced fighter. Occasionally I teach young girls and women how to defend themselves. A friend of mine, Annie, organizes stuff like that in school and all. I’m also a skilled gamer.” It was only then that Eren realized how utterly boring he was. “I graduated college two years ago. Haven’t found a job yet though.”

“Hm,” Levi hummed and took a sip from his hot beverage. “You seem to care a lot about others. Their safety and all. Defending them, fighting those who bring harm…” A full-body shiver ran through him, when their gazes connected again. “That’s remarkable.”   
  


“Thank you?” Eren quickly shoved a whole fork of salad into his mouth and sighed internally. 

_ This man will kill me _ .

So when Levi paid the bill and the waiter, Erwin, took care of the empty dishes, they left the restaurant afterwards to go for a walk alongside the city’s river.

Young trees were planted every 5 meters, some used as support for bicycles. A fresh breeze ruffled their hair, filled their lungs with unbreathed air and a moment of internal cold. Swans and ducks fought against the stream’s tiny waves, as small boats struggled in no way at all. 

Some leaves had already lost their youthful green, but now matured to set fire to the wood they grew on. Eren found fall the most beautiful out of all seasons. Winter was cozy, but he hated the thick jackets. Summer was too hot where they lived, so usually he lazed around under his ceiling fan all summer. And spring? Allergies.

Levi laid an arm around his waist, pulling him close when a pair of joggers neared them and passed them, but he kept it there. And he kept him close, so Eren awkwardly also embraced the man from the side while walking.

It was awkward, but… nevertheless, his ribcage seemed to vibrate, he felt like he was going to explode. He had never felt this intense reaction towards anybody, and he was unable to determine whether he wanted to let it happen or not.

After all, they were almost still only strangers, acquainted  _ at most _ . 

They decided to sit down on the stairs at the river where a few geese and swans rested and snickered in their language. 

Levi sat on a stair above Eren and sighed. “This place is beautiful,” he mumbled and rested his elbows on his thighs, leaning forward to be next to Eren’s face. 

“It really is. I used to come here more often when I was younger. Mikasa and Armin- uh, my blond friend from the bar, remember?”

“Hmh.”

  
“Yes. We used to walk a lot when we were younger. Just taking note of how the city changed everyday. Meeting friends after school and… chilling by the river,” Eren told him and leaned to the side against Levi’s legs. 

“Are you fond of these memories?”, his date asked, staring at the brunet man and tucking a strand behind his ear that had bothered him for a while.

Slightly blushing at this soft touch, Eren nodded and continued to observe the waves dance and glitter in the evening sun’s blood orange light.    
  


“Very. Sometimes I wish… everything was still as easy as it was back then. Y’know, no financial struggles, no fearing the future, no responsibilities…” He wasn’t sad, although the smile faded away from his lips. Instead, a bittersweet touch of acceptance hushed over his face. “But… as innocent as these times were, I don’t hate being here today. I might not have a stable income, nor a perfect life, but hey, why would I want to?”

  
Levi did not answer, so Eren spoke more.

“I have friends, an apartment and enough money to live comfortably. My parents are disappointed in me, but they love me, I guess. And I have yet to find a partner, but there’s still some time left, right? I’m 23. Life has only started.”

Once more, Levi remained silent.

“I can still travel the world, one way or the other. I may be an insignificant part of this society, of history, but that’s alright. Not everybody lives the story of a main character in a fairytale. And that’s fine. You know, because I can still do good in this world. My impact might be tiny, but if my loved ones are safe, then that’s enough.”

Suddenly, Levi grabbed Eren’s hand, stood up and pulled him into a standing position, only to drag him with himself up the stairs to the pavement. 

  
“H-Hey, Levi, what’s the matter? Why are we in such a hurry?”, Eren demanded to know, voice overflowing with confusion.

“We need to get to my car,” he said simply, voice tainted with determination.

“Why?”

“I know, this is a date and all, and maybe this is not the usual custom, but you can’t imagine how much I want you right now,” Levi growled, somewhat demanding, and did not slow down at all while they hurried the way back they came, holding hands.

“Wh-What?” Eren had not seen this coming, he expected that Levi was not out for sex, especially after what happened in the restaurant, but he did not complain.

“Don’t act so innocent. You are just as craving as I am.”

Never has he ever been craved, or at least that was what it felt like when Levi’s words sank in. He had never been told that he was wanted. 

And now he just followed Levi, his neck and ears all red.

At that moment, he felt strangely content with what was happening. He neither cared about this being a date getting out of hand or that it was a somewhat spontaneous one night stand.

The duration of the car ride was agony and he imagined what would happen when they were in private. Levi’s hand rubbed his thigh while driving, massaging the inner part and making Eren squirm slightly in the seat.    
  


And yet, although he did not ask, Levi watched him. He observed him to see whether he played along, whether he wanted him too, whether Eren wanted it to stop. 

This silent question of permission and the acceptance of silence as confirmation burnt in his chest and his heart’s beating would soon crush his ribcage.

“Your place?”, Levi asked and Eren nodded. “Good. It’s closer.”

“Good.” He bit down on his lower lip and watched the hand roam over his leg, moving at all times and only leaving for a second or two when Levi changed gear. 

And when they had parked the car, hurried upstairs and opened the door to Eren’s apartment, Levi slammed the door shut and pushed him up against the wall in one movement. He took his hands in his own, pinning them next to his head, and suddenly he was all over him, shielding from worries. 

Eren’s lips were joined by Levi’s, teeth slammed together like swords on a Medieval battlefield and tongues danced along each other. The roof of his mouth was ticklish, so this little play excited Eren even more. 

Admittedly, he had already been out of breath as they had walked up the stairs instead of using the elevator, but Levi’s kiss knocked the remaining bit of air out of his lungs.

“I’d take you right here, but that will tire you out too fast,” the man growled against his opened mouth and hoisted Eren up on his hips before continuing, “don’t think I’ll be done with you after one time.”

“Fuck, that’s hot,” Eren whispered and felt Levi’s tongue travel over his neck, pressing down ever so gently. The sensation made him shudder in the strong hold of the man who released exhales of hot air tickling the tan skin. “Bedroom is next door left.” The fingertips dug into his thighs when Eren pressed his legs around the man’s waist in an attempt to urge him on. 

Levi pushed the unclosed door open, by pressing Eren’s back against it, and entered the room with him, before throwing him onto the bed. He followed him, pinning him down and hovering over him like a wolf inspecting the injured bunny, until he finally broke the lustful gaze away from his face. “Undress, my blossom,” Levi purred into Eren’s ear before removing himself from the bed.    
  
It took Eren a while to pursue the command because he mindlessly watched his lover - lover at least for the night - unwrap his torso, finally revealing the skin that had been hidden by the tight turtleneck shirt. “Holy shit, you must be a god,” he mumbled while letting the jacket slide off his shoulders and thereby startled Levi, who, on the other hand, now observed him with a strange gaze. “What’s wrong?”, Eren asked, suddenly concerned that Levi might not want this anymore, or worse, feel uncomfortable and regretting this mess. 

However, Levi just shook his head, before finding his composure again. “I think I told you to undress, Eren. And yet you’re still wearing your shirt and pants...” He sat down on Eren’s lap, grabbing him by the neck - not too forceful - and pinned him back to the mattress, listening to an erotic whimper. “Oh, you like it rough, hm?”

A blush crept onto Eren’s face as he looked to the side. When he swallowed, he felt his adam’s apple pop a little into Levi’s hand and he could have melted. “Maybe.”

“‘Maybe’? Don’t tease me, Eren,” Levi responded with a slight grin that promised no good. “So I assume you’re fine with me going rough? With me tying your hands?” He petted his cheek with his knuckles ever so gently, suddenly rather affectionate. 

“Yes. O-Only my hands though. And I don’t have a rope, so-,” Eren affirmed, but he was interrupted by Levi’s kiss. It was passionate and felt much more sensual than it should, his chest seemed to bloom on the inside. 

“Don’t worry about that. I’ll take good care of you,” Levi promised with yearning lips, his words dripping into Eren’s agape mouth. Finally, he dipped his hands under his shirt, exploring the trembling, touch anticipating skin of the man under him. Thanks to a little help, they undressed Eren in less than a minute until only his boxer briefs remained to cover his private parts. 

By now, Eren was already convinced that this man must come around a lot, every movement of his fingers felt good and even the way he had nosed over Eren’s armpits when he had left purple memories of pleasure all over his chest- it drove him crazy. 

Levi let him rake his fingers over his back, diving into the sweaty muscle mass, and also pull his hair, or rather ball his fist with it in between his fingers. Touching the man felt surreal, there was not a single flaw about him, even his salty skin wanted him to drink a tequila and forget his life. 

The realisation that Levi was still almost fully clothed while he himself was in such a vulnerable state made his boxers feel a little tighter, because nevertheless he felt safe, protected and cared for. The man caging him onto the bed, the man rubbing his length with his knee, the man letting him experience a desire he had never felt before - he radiated an aura Eren only felt in a loved one’s hug. 

He wanted to feel him too, he wanted Levi to feel him, and even more so because although he loved being on the receiving end, Eren liked to make his partners feel appreciated and, obviously, reach their peak. So he untangled five of his fingers from the black strands of hair and blindly looked for Levi’s trousers, the intoxicating kiss distracting him.

“Ah-ah-ah,” Levi stopped him with a stern tone and grabbed the hand, bringing it down on the blanket together with Eren’s other hand. “You won’t get to touch me there.”

Eren did not question his motives, as simply being told that he was not given consent was enough for him to follow, yet it confused him, as all his previous partners craved him to touch them. “Sorry, it won’t happen again,” he apologized, but when Levi shook his head dismissively and continued to press his wrists onto the bed, he felt reassured that it wasn’t anything serious. 

“I’ll make sure of it. Lay still.” Levi planted a kiss to Eren’s forehead, as if to bribe him, and sat up on his heels. His pants restrained himself in the nether region slightly, but he managed his lust as he pulled the belt out of the loops, and proceeded to transform it into a makeshift restraint to be placed around wrists. “Hold up your hands for me.”

Eren complied and pushed his hands through the two holes, the belt still loose and somewhat soft. His eyes wandered up and down Levi’s figure, his tongue wetted his lips dry from breathing heavier. “They’re too loose,” he mumbled somewhat sheepishly, hoping that he would pull the belt tighter. 

“Eager, are we?” Levi got up from Eren’s lap to retrieve the lube he had spotted earlier on the drawer next to the door, however he noticed that his lover had sat up to watch him when he drew nearer again. “Who allowed you to  _ move _ ?” 

He spread his thighs to place a knee between them and rub it against Eren’s hardon once more, letting the lube rest on the blanket for now. Of course he felt the human thrust upwards to meet the rough touch, so he grabbed his wrists and pushed him back down onto the mattress, yet not without taking the belt between the teeth and pulling it tight. Not too tight though, as he did not want to cause Eren actual harm. 

“Now be a good boy and let me devour you, my blossom.” he stroked his red cheeks carefully, allowed his fingers to trail down to the black undergarment and pulled them down as he himself retreated to the floor. Afterwards, he took hold of Eren’s hips and pulled him to the edge of the bed, having his head right between his thighs. 

Eren couldn’t help but release a long, drawn-out moan when Levi peppered his salty skin with his lips and teeth, decorating the delicate skin with even more purple spots and teeth marks. The fire inside him only grew bigger and he wanted him to touch him where he was dying to be touched, but the man showed no mercy as he continued to tease the sensitive skin with butterfly touches and his breath. “Please…,” he begged quietly and squirmed a little, but not daring to move his arms even a centimeter away from his head. “Please hurry the fuck up.” 

Pale hands rubbed over the inside of Eren’s thighs as Levi finally paid some attention to his leaking erection by licking over the underside with one swift motion of his head. “You taste divine.” The flush now reaching the tan chest, Levi continued his slow assault on the dick in front of him, taking the tip in his mouth and circling his tongue around or just scraping the skin carefully. 

Soon, the tip turned a painful red, but Levi stopped just before Eren reached his high, making him sigh in frustration of being denied an orgasm. However, he swallowed when he saw Levi grab the bottle of lube and flashing him a dirty grin when he saw the thighs spread even further in anticipation. “You’re too cute… awaiting my fingers.”

With Eren watching his every move, Levi coated his fingers with lube and spread the ass cheeks apart to distribute the substance there generously. He felt the rosy ring of muscle twitch under his pointer finger, so when he was sure that his partner was ready, he slowly inserted it. 

Although he was growing impatient internally and craving to have sex with Eren, Levi took his time as he took him apart with his fingers, preparing him properly and watching him cum suddenly with a quiet sob when he hit is prostate with two fingers. And they kept going until three fingers did not satisfy Eren anymore and he moaned Levi’s name over and over along with filthy commands. 

“On your knees and elbows,” the man harshly demanded and helped his lover get comfortable in the position, before slapping his ass once. “Ass in the air and face in the pillow. Hands over your nape.”

Eren complied all his commands, although he soon protested, “But I want to see you..” He thought Levi might have been reconsidering, but no, because when he faced him again, he saw him grab the necktie from the bedframe - Eren should have tidied his room before the date.

  
“No,” Levi forbade, not allowing any more protests, and when he saw Eren nod, tied the cravat around his head like a blindfold. Then, he made sure that Eren was fine, he finally freed his erection, and the sound of the zipper and the tearing of the condom wrapper made the man in front of him shudder. “I’ll push inside,” he warned after carefully stroking the condom on and applying the leftover lubricant to his length. 

Finally, Eren felt the thick length penetrate his body and one of Levi’s hands push his hips back to meet him halfway. The initial pain stunned him at first, but when he had gotten used to the stretching fullness inside him, he began to move on his own, giving Levi the permission to start thrusting his hips. 

And oh, how he enjoyed the permission. Levi’s thrusts were powerful and deep, his erection rubbing him sensitive inside and stimulating him better than anybody else’s dick or strap-on before  _ ever _ . His lover was rough, there was no gentleness left anymore, but the way Levi would every so often pet his hair, press his fingers to look out for blood flow or wrap his fist around his leaking, attention-seeking cock. 

They didn’t know each other at all, only briefly, and yet Eren felt himself giving this man all his trust and lots of his vulnerability, which made him clench around the length inside him, as he once more realized how he was getting fucked, completely in Levi’s hands. 

Levi’s worn-out moans and groans turned him on even more, and he felt himself coming close and closer, especially when that one spot inside him was hit over and over as he ground his hips back. 

Soon, the excitement that was rushing through his nerves came to an alltime high and he went still, releasing his bottled-up pleasure over the sheets.

The thrusts pushing Eren’s body forward became more erratic and he could tell that Levi was close too, so while he was still in this awkward position, he clenched his insides, as overstimulated as they were.

In that moment, he wished to see Levi’s face twisted in lust more than anything else in the world, so he dared to turn his head a little, but the hand that had previously held his fingers, now pushed his head into the pillows. And then he felt the final thrust followed by lazy thrusts as Levi rode out his orgasm with throaty breaths.

Both calmed down a little, but not a lot of time passed before Levi removed the blindfold and the belt from Eren’s body. 

Although he had not been able to see his lover orgasm, the little smile was reward enough as he looked at Levi with glassy eyes. 

“Feeling good, hm?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to use this space to remind the readers that you should only perform these acts with a person or people that you trust completely. And please practice safe bondage!! It's so easy to cause more harm than good and you don't wanna call an ambulance during or after sex (or at all), so please inform yourself before you try any new kinks (such as choking, spanking, bondage, etc). I would love to link a credible and super informative source, but I have no idea myself, so in case that you know any, please comment one down below and I'll add it here in the notes!! Practice safe sex y'all!! <3


	5. Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year!!  
> Sorry that it took me so long. Uni is stressful. Wish me luck pls.  
> Hope you enjoy!  
> Once more, thank you, Flame, for beta-ing this chapter!!

Although it was night, the noise outside the building had Levi awake. Not that he couldn’t sleep because of it - deities did in fact not need to rest at all -, but his mind was wandering alongside the life happening all around him.

Blinds not completely covering the glass and protecting from the moon, some of the street lamp’s light shone into the otherwise dark room and illuminated it in grey colours. His eyes had examined almost all of the details in this room, but the breathing next to him had him seemingly captured in trance. 

Eren slept quietly, only sometimes sighing or mumbling intelligibly, right next to his own sitting form, and snuggled himself into the blanket. Pretty worn out from the night’s activities, he had driven off to sleep quietly directly after Levi had taken care of him properly, washing him with a fluffy wash cloth and massaging some lotion into his reddened skin. 

Several tissues, condoms and lube bottles were now in the trash can, but Eren didn’t seem to see it as a wasteful night, as he was ever so slightly scooting closer to him for warmth and affection, even in dreamland. His pale hands ruffled the brown hair fondly and coaxed a grin from Eren’s lips.

_ So precious. Sleeping like a joyful cloud in heaven’s tent. _

Levi’s fingers retreated from the messy mob of hair when he noticed how fond he actually was of Eren. He felt this extreme urge to protect and care for him, which scared the shit out of him. A deity? Emotions and feelings for a mere human? Ridiculous. 

Retrospectively, the need he had experienced for Eren had been unlike anything else and his reaction had been quite headless. Not only had he almost revealed his true nature to the human, but he also had given up a little bit of himself. 

Eren had been so keen on seeing Levi being pleasured, however, the deity had not been able to fulfill that wish. There were a few close-calls, but they all remained close-calls. Although the cravat, used as a blindfold, had been fairly successful at keeping it hidden, the golden light emitting skin had almost caught Eren’s sneak peaks once or twice. 

The deity had to admit that the tan skin looked gorgeous when the shimmering energy of a otherworldly creature shone upon it - when deities had sex and were overwhelmed with pleasure, there was a moment, so fragile and shatterable, in which they were unable to contain all of their might and therefore released some out through their largest organ. 

And although Levi had the might to just make Eren think it was a trick of light, something held him back. If he decided to enter a relationship of whatever nature with him, he would have to be honest one day, at least after 10 years of not changing anything about his looks. 

_ What am I even considering? Staying with a human? I could never…  _

He had tried so in the past, but it never lasted. Eventually he became bored. Humans were fragile, nothing to last forever, and so were their memories.

Long lost lovers from centuries ago, only a blurry image, hidden behind a wall of fog and rain, was burnt into his memory to one day fly away like ash in the wind.

And that would be Eren’s fate as well.

_ So why not try again?  _

The only problem: fondness of human beings was weakness. 

Deities, gods, otherworldly entities were almighty. But having a weakness made them lose their one feature that made them what they were. And Levi could not lose himself. Not again.

Eren scooted closer to him, having stripped off the blankets while doing so, and whined with parted lips, catching the deity’s attention. 

Levi grabbed the blanket, pulled it back over Eren’s body and shielded him from coldness. His fingers caressed his cheek, touched the softness and poked the squishy fat, making the man whine for a second time and then even pout. The deity breathed out through his nose in amusement. “What is it that you dream about? Is it me teasing you?”

Of course, he was not answered, but he had not expected it anyways. “You’re so vulnerable when you’re unconscious. So easily breakable, your beauty. O, how your mother must have cried when she saw you asleep the first time.”

The longer he stared at the resting soul, the less he debated with himself whether he should lay down next to him, so he did. Levi slipped under the covers to Eren and proceeded to observe him from a newfound closeness, a strange level of intimacy. It made him wonder how it would feel like when Eren was awake, would he stare or smile, would he touch or kiss him?   
  
Ever so slowly, the deity wrapped his arms around the human and pulled him into a protective embrace, painting scenes of affection in his head, while he held him like a lover. 

_ Is this what humans craved for all their life? A pair of arms to sleep in at night? A person to come home to? Is this what they call home?  _

Although Levi had been walking on this earth for an eternity, humans still remained a mystery to him and his curiosity never stopped.

Grey eyes lingered on the sleeping face, pale digits feeling the relaxed shoulder muscles as they described circles on Eren’s back. The warm huffs of breath on his lips and chin and the slow heart beat overwhelmed him a little as he usually was never this close to anybody, but it was a good kind of overwhelming. Levi could not remember a moment like this. 

_ My blossom. _

That’s what he had called Eren. It was true. There was no denying. 

Gently petting the brown hair, he realized that he was fucked. He did not want to leave, but he had to, eventually. 

He could not be chained to a human. He should not find peace locked in a mortal’s embrace. He would not let himself be weak.    
  


He was the Deity of Courage and Strength.

So in order to preserve his strength, his might, he had to be brave enough to let go. 

Levi placed a palm on his lover’s back, pressed him to his chest and nosed along Eren’s hairline. “If only feelings were not fatal, it would be much easier to allow them. Yet that’s the sacrifice of being human.” 

The warmth streaming through his veins, the stinging yet sweet scent, the gentle touch of the sheets; all of these experiences were alien to the deity, or at least he had forgotten the actual sensation of them, because he remembered that they had happened to him before. 

And so he decided that he would treasure this, but especially the man with eyes like a thunder sky and earth brown hair. 

When the sun set, Levi untangled himself from Eren’s longing, sleepy grip and savoured the sight for another minute, before he left the bed and dressed himself. In the apartment’s kitchen he wrote a message on the wall calendar.

“Don’t miss me too much. - L”

As soon as he sat the pen down, he closed his eyes and then reopened them in his temple. The light’s playful dance was mesmerizing as he sat down in front of the little pond and let his feet dip into the cool water. He collected the coins and fulfilled the wishes they carried, before he threw them back into the water where they evaporated. 

“You could have told me that you would pursue a relationship with your sister’s friend.” 

Levi did not need to look over his shoulder to spot the deity that stalked closer to him. “Hanji,” he called out and tilted his head slightly to the side, “if you’re already ignoring my privacy, come sit down with me.” 

The deity of Curiosity and Ingenuity kneeled next to him and did not dare to touch the water, as it was sacred and only for Levi to touch. “Tell me more about this Eren guy. I saw the sparks on the human realm.” They grinned and stared at their friend. “It’s been a few centuries since you last fell for a human,” they teased him.

“I have never fallen for a human before, they all were just lovers, not partners,” Levi disagreed and Hanji sighed, shook their head and grabbed his hand. “Those feelings were wrong and you know it. There is a reason why we’re not allowed emotions, why we look like we went diving in a nuclear power plant when we fuck, why we are not allowed to interact with other gods.” 

“So you  _ do  _ admit to having fallen for this specific human?” Hanji’s grin stretched over their whole face from one ear to the other and they held up Levi’s hand. “Victory for trickery!”

“I’ve never said that,” he barked and pulled away his hand, before he looked the other way. “Eren is different than all those humans I interacted with before. Admittedly, he reminds me of an old… acquaintance, but I have never seen such a strength. He is different than those heroes and legends. He is somebody who changes the world.” 

Instead of ridiculing their friend, Hanji placed a hand on his shoulder and met his returning gaze. “You can have those feelings. It is fine. You’re harsh on yourself, you will manage yourself. So let yourself enjoy this man’s life while it lasts.” 

Levi sighed and watched the waves dance around his ankles. “I don’t know. We… we will see about that. The last time-”   
  
“We do not talk about that, Levi. You’ve changed. I’ve changed. We all have changed over the past centuries. We will not let the events reoccur. They will not overpower us.” Hanji’s formerly soft voice was now strict and solid, not allowing arguments. 

“Fine.” 

“So let’s change the topic. Erwin told me what Eren looks like.” The brown eyebrows danced around over their glasses. “How was the date? I mean, I know what you both did, but you can still tell me the details.”    
  
“O fuck off, you pervert!” Levi shoved them roughly, but they only laughed. “The date was great. We had sex afterwards. And then I left before he woke up.”

“Before he woke up?” Now it was Hanji’s turn to shove Levi, but less playfully. “You ass! That poor guy! You shagged his brains out and then you left him waking up with a cold spot on his mattress?” They crossed their arms. “Suddenly I know why you had  _ lovers  _ and not partners.”   
  
“Hey-”   
  
“No, you better apologize for that stunt if you wanna keep him. That’s fucking insensitive, even for you, Levi. Maybe ask Kuchel for help. She probably knows a way to win his heart back.” 

Levi rolled his eyes and watched Hanji stand up. “Fine. You’re on your way to Moblit?”

“Yep! We walk around in Morocco today. Do you wanna tag along?”   
  
“No, thanks. I’ll rest a little.”

The deity disappeared again, leaving Levi by himself.

Quietness flooded the temple and pressed down on his ear canal, soon afterwards creating an uncomfortable sensation he had gotten used to over the span of his eternal life.

He was still sat by the water and closed his eyes, finding some inner peace in this lone silence, even though he thought himself back onto Eren’s soft mattress, into the heartfelt embrace, listening to his steady breathing. 

Deities were not to be romantic partners for a lifetime. They were lovers at most. And although he should not, Levi allowed himself a little humanity by longing for a connection. 

The time before the contract had been much more chaotic and disharmonic, but the gods had possessed more freedom. The only time they collectively decided for the better of humanity, so maybe there was a heart in their bodies after all. 

Soon, after he had stretched himself and stood up, he walked through the prismatic light, the rainbow flowing over his skin and dyeing his teint in every imaginable bright color at least for a split second. A chill breeze tickled his ears as he opened the glass door and left behind the fountain with new coins. 

The forest around his temple had grown much since the last time he set foot onto nature’s ground and the immense power rushing through him was refreshing. Every living being on his island connected itself with his spirit, regrowing and recovering from neglect. The blades of grass tickled his feet as he began to follow the path through the woods and listened to the other-worldly beings inhabiting his island. 

Soon he heard the flat steps of a friend approach and he looked to his right where the friendly strawberry blond humanoid neared his presence. 

“You are here!” Petra’s white feather gown kept her warm, her waddling even prominent in her human form which made Levi assume that she had been on Earth for some time.

“Yes. I haven’t wandered around in a long time.” The deity stretched out his hand for the swan to take, and she gladly took ahold of it after he had continued, “Would you fancy lending me your company?”

Levi supported her as they walked together, Petra tripping every few meters and apologizing quietly for it, which the deity politely enough ignored. “So, what were you doing?”, she asked as the wind petted her elegant feather dress, tickling her exposed shoulders. 

“I was on Earth. Enjoyed myself there a little with a man. And visited Mikasa of course. Can you believe that she likes a human resembling a horse?” Levi shook his head and Petra seemed almost offended. 

“A horse? As a daughter of Kuchel? Unheard of. It must be the human genes,” she quickly guessed and sighed. “I must admit, however, that some humans are of my liking. This one man living on an island, he wore the most elegant clothes and when he found me at a lake, he acted in the most endearing manner; lending me his coat to cover up as he guessed my feathers would not suffice in keeping me warm.” 

“Oh?”, the deity wondered in interest before they arrived at the beach. He sat down by the water and Petra followed his actions quickly, although she detested sand. “Since when are you a human on Earth, not stealing food?” 

“I might have been curious about this garden party that had been taking place in the woods by the lake, and I figured a human snooping around would not be as uncommon as a swan walking amongst the crowd.” She looked up at the sky, or at least what humans would describe as the sky. The clouds of stardust wandered their lonely journey over their heads in circles. 

“I mean, yes, but usually they are not only dressed in a gown of feathers, and almost naked,” Levi said and dipped his feet in the water, the coolness wrapped around his feet while the wetness seeped into his being. “Or at least at the parties you would attend.”

“What is that supposed to indicate?”, Petra demanded to know and snuggled into her feathers, shuddering in happiness. “Anyway, the human wants to meet me again. Shall I accept his offer? I think he likes me.” 

“Do it.” Levi laid back down onto the ground stone, closing his eyes and letting the light rake over his entire body. “However he abuses you, I shall abuse him.” The deity opened his eyes to assure his friend that he was not kidding and she nodded only.

“So I shall go in a little while. I must pretty myself up.” Ever so elegant, she stood up and smiled at the deity. “Watch over me while I’m gone.” 

“Hm. Will do,” was all Levi whispered before he listened blindly to the footsteps moving further away from him until completely falling silent. 

He breathed in deep, imagining the scent of his lover who had left no marks on his body. There was a warmth flowing through his body as he pictured the man lying next to him, enjoying the peaceful quietness of the deity realm. 

However, when he opened his eyes, it was not his lover he had wished for, it was a being from the  _ other world _ , as they liked to call the place that inhabited the souls of those who lost their lives on Earth. 

“When have you become so careless, Levi? Letting creatures like me enter your realm…”, the being mused with a grin and his boney, scrawny wings opened up. The thorns on his knuckles, shoulders and head were aflame, but even when he crawled closer on all fours, Levi did not budge. 

Instead, he stared at him with boredom. “You’re just a little creature, Nile. Why should I fear you? A fallen deity like you has no might in this realm.” He raised his hand to teleport him away, however, the low being spoke once more.

“That’s true,” he whispered, eyes widening along with his smile that touched his pointy ears to reveal nasty teeth. “On this realm I am indeed powerless.” 

“What are you implying?”, Levi sat up straight and raised a brow. “What mischief do you intend to cause now? Has it not been enough to torture the souls?” 

The war had robbed Nile of any powers in the deity realms, however neither in the realm of the lost souls, nor the one of the living souls. He once was one of them, a deity, but he had lost his chance after his existence and actions proved his corrupted heart. Therefore he was written out of history. His name is only remembered by those who never lived. Ultimately, Nile and gods of other worlds were the reason the war of gods had even taken place. 

“Oh… I was just thinking about devouring the soul of a voluptuous young man with eyes like a shallow lagoon.”

Within a heartbeat, Levi decapitated the devilish being, however, the head rolled forwards towards him and stared at him, his eyes rolling back into his skull while ants crawled out. 

Of course Levi knew that a fallen god could not die by such an injury, but nevertheless his rage had gotten the better of him.

It took him one second to locate his lover on Earth, the energy inside his human vessel building up and daring to destroy him when he slammed into the ground behind Eren like lightning, thunder following silently behind. The pavement was cracked, but nothing more than dust flew in the air around him, and just when his eyes landed on Eren’s figure in front of him about to cross the road, he heard the bus’s roaring engine approach, increasing in volume with each millisecond. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed!!
> 
> Comments and Kudos are appreciated.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! Kudos & comments are appreciated c:


End file.
